1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a vehicle seat configured such that a lever-shaped operating member and a shield are disposed on a side face portion of a seat cushion. The lever-shaped operating member can be operated to rotate around a shaft extending in a vertical direction with respect to the side face portion. In the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-227136 (JP 2014-227136 A), the shaft penetrates through the shield so as to extend outside, and the whole operating member is exposed outside the shield. A roller that can roll over the shield is attached to a part opposed to the shield in a distal-end-side portion of the operating member. The distal-end-side portion is a part of the operating member on a side distanced from the shaft. When the operating member is operated to rotate, the roller abuts on the shield and rolls. Accordingly, a separation dimension between the distal-end-side portion and the shield is maintained, thereby restraining wobbling of the distal-end-side portion with respect to the shield.